The Mortal Instruments Book 5 Chapter 21 Raising Hell Re-Write
by ClyTheCoconut
Summary: So I just rewrote chapter 21, adding a new storyline and stuff. Hope you like it because I'm proud of it!


Hi, everyone, it's been a while! So yeah thanks for taking a look at my chapter re-write. Please leave comments about what I can improve on, or if you liked it.

This has a lot going on that I would keep so I'm gonna rephrase it all here but shorter and in my own writing. The new storyline is gonna be in bold. Just so that it's clear this is all my own writing of the chapter. It would also change the storyline for the next book. So Yeah enjoy my chapter re-write of chapter 21 Raising Hell.

* * *

Clary looked around, the evening was beautiful, stars in the sky, and the wind blowing softly. Clary's eyes met Amatis's, they matched her brother's perfectly. A soft blue. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, not sure what to do. But Amatis broke apart trying to get away from Cartwright, she struggled tried to fight him, but no luck happened. He kept her tight in his arms.

Sebastian strode towards them, holding the infernal cup. A dark smile settled on his lips. Once he got up to them he took Amatis by the jaw, she struggled to get away from him, but he shoved the blood of Lilith down her throat. Amatis made a gagging sound, trying to spit the thick, dark, liquid out of her stomach. But it was too late.

She started changing, loud wails exploding from her mouth, the screams making the ones around Clary wince. Sebastian ordered Cartwright to let go of her. She raised herself off the floor, in a swift movement, and took a few steps closer to Sebastian. Clary hoped that Amatis would get a hold of herself. That she would put Sebastian to death, but she knew that mustn't happen or else Jace would also die, and Jace was the whole reason Clary was here, to help him get away from Sebastian, to save him.

Amatis bowed down to Sebastian and said, "What can I do for you master?".

"Fight Cartwright." started Sebastian.

"But master-" interrupted Cartwright.

"Well, shouldn't you be able to beat her, after all, she is just an old woman. Fight him Amatis."

Clary starred as Amatis charged at Cartwright, her leg kicking into his chest. Cartwright fought back, punching, and kicking, but after a while of fighting Amatis picked him up and threw him to ground, pebbles flying up everywhere. He groaned and flipped over to the sky. A frown settled on his lips.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is what happens when you drink from the infernal cup, you can become faster and stronger than the week Nephilim you are now." Sebastian paused as if to give it a moment to sink in. "Who's next?"

"Me." Cartwright had seemed to get up during Sebastian's speech. He walked towards Sebastian, careful not to look Amatis in the eyes. A line formed behind him, they all charged forward and took sips from the cup.

Jace had let his hand slip from Clary's mouth, but it was no use, her throat was sore from all the screaming she has done earlier. She looked up to Jace's face and down to his hand that held her in a bridal position. She knew this wasn't the real Jace, that he has just been possessed by a fake. He still looked the same, the same sharp jawline, same golden hair. She had to remind herself every time that it wasn't him, that the real him was trapped inside that body, unable to do anything but watch.

She thought back to the time when the mark on his body was damaged so he turned back into himself. He had said how much he hated seeing Clary with the other him, that the one that wasn't him at all. He tried to give himself up to the clave but Clary called Sebastian into the room to make sure Jace wouldn't get hurt. She was sure he was mad at her, that she would get a firm lecture from him after she saved him... _if_ she saved him.

Out of nowhere, there was a screech. An arrow was lodged into the shadowhunter who was next in line for drinking from the cup. Clary looked up at the green hill and saw Alec Lightwood holding his bow. Everyone was behind him, Isabelle and Maryse Lightwood, Simon, who had a sword holstered to his back, Magnus Bane, Alec's boyfriend who was also a warlock, Aline Penhallow, Helen Blackthorn, Jordan and Maia who had brought the werewolf pack, and her mother, Jocelyn. Then, all hell broke loose.

* * *

"Simon, do you see her?! Where is Clary?" Jocelyn questioned, worry lining her words.

"Hey, Hey! Jocelyn calm down, look she is right over there," Simon pointed to a gap in between the crowd. "Jace has got a hold of her. Bringing her to the line of other Shadowhunters."

" **I never liked that boy," Jocelyn said. "I knew he would bring her trouble."**

" **Well to be fair, none of this would have happened if you just told her the truth." Simon retorted.**

" **I was trying to protect her!" Jocelyn uttered.**

" **Hey Simon, Jocelyn, stop arguing." Isabelle scolded them as if she was their mother, though in fact, Jocelyn was the parent in this group, other then Maryse. Simon turned to look at Izzy, he loved the way her long, black, hair flowed down her back and chest. Simon shook his head. Now was not the time to think about it, they had a battle to win.**

 **They were currently hiding behind a small hill, about to attack Sebastian and their crew.**

 **Alec was the one leading this attack, along with Isabell. So he decided to take charge.**

" **Okay, guys here's the plan," Alec said, gesturing with his hands as he spoke, "I'll shoot arrows from the hill while the wolves would go and start fighting, then we will go in and fight."**

 **They all nodded approvingly.**

" **Alright, let's go. We have work to do." Stated Isabelle.**

 **Everyone started pouring in, and just before Simon could get to Clary a man jumped in his way, he was tall and bull-like, with deep gray eyes, and a low hanging stomach. He started to make punches at Simon, but with his vampire reflexes, he dodged them all. Isabel swooped in and punched the bull-like man.**

" **Go find Clary!" she said, "Give her the sword!"**

 **Simon nodded and was off.**

* * *

 **Clary looked into Jace's eyes, he stared back at her. And out of nowhere, Clary punched Jace in the nose. He dropped her, his hands going up to cover his face, blood started to spill out from the crack in between his hands. Clary looked at it and realized it was blood.**

" **Sorry!" She yelled back before running to find Simon.**

 **By the time she had reached him he had gotten out a sword. It had a gold hue around it, reminded her of the sun. It reminded her of Jace.**

" **This is it?" Clary questioned.**

" **Yes" Simon replied.**

" **And you're sure it will only kill Sebastian?"**

' **I'm sure. It separates the dark from the person its used on, only leaving the good in the person. That is if you have any good left."**

 **Clary looked at the sword then back to Simon, she smiled and took the beautiful sword.**

 **Clary ran out to the fight, she saw Aline and Helen back to back fighting the evil Shadowhunters. They had taken good care of killing each and every one, Clary noticed. There were a few bodies around, some twitching, others not. She shuddered, Clary never really liked seeing the dead or smelling it, it made her feel squeamish.**

 **She pushed through those who were in combat until she saw Sebastian, he was at the back of the battle, standing and staring out into the crowd.**

" **I wondered when you would get here." he didn't look at her as he said this, just looked out into the distance.**

" **Well, I'm here now." Clary said as she walked over to him.**

" **Yes, I can see that" Sebastian snapped. He turned back to her "Well what are you waiting for?" Clary looked into her brother's black eyes, they were like marbles, she could almost see her reflection in them. He wasn't usually the one to give up, but Clary figured that he knew his time was up. That there was nothing he could do to save himself, he was cornered. There was only rocks and bushes behind him.**

 **Suddenly there were footsteps from behind her, she turned around and saw Jace. His eyes settled on hers. Blood still in his face.**

" **Clary, don't do this," Jace said.**

 **She didn't respond instead she charged to Sebastian. She could hear the pound of Jaces feet hitting the ground, trying to get to her, to get her off Sebastian. But she was already at him with the sword held high in her hand. She stabbed him, Sebastian didn't even try to run. Clary thought something was wrong with him. But she didn't care, all that mattered was that he was out of the world forever.**

 **Sebastian fell down and burned up in flames, his body disintegrating into ash, that floated up into the breezy night air. She looked up into the sky and wondered where the ashes would go. Clary turned around. Jace had stopped moving he looked at her.**

" **Clary." he breathed out.**

" **Jace. Are you okay? Are you back?" She asked, worried that it might have not worked.**

" **Yes, yes I'm back, I'm sorry, I couldn't stop, I'm sorry I di-"**

" **I know." Clary interrupted.**

 **She ran up to him and hugged him.**

" **I missed you." She croaked out, tears filling up her eyes.**

" **I missed you too."**

* * *

So was that okay? This was originally a thing for my homework but I thought why not put it on here. I mean it's kinda good. But anyway please let me know what you think about it! If you have any comments on it feel free to pm me or just write them in the review. I look at all of them so it will most likely help.


End file.
